


You wrecked my whole world when you came.

by wildheartx



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: "Y'know, you're pretty cute. We should definitely go get drinks sometime.", Brock tells him, flashing a grin in his direction.And Andrew swears his face goes beet red. Well, this was certainly an unexpected development. "Um...yeah sure. Sounds good.", he finally manages to stutter out.





	1. Chapter 1

The team is taking batting practice, getting ready for the game when he shows up.  _A rather shy looking guy with really nice hair, a sweet smile and super attractive.,_ as Brock would later recall.

"Who's the new kid?", Brock asks Pedey while they're fielding ground balls. Dustin looks over at Brock, giving him a knowing glance but decides to not say anything. "Andrew Benintendi. He's been tearing it up in the minors. Everyone in the Red Sox organization is excited about him and with good reason. Got a bright future ahead of him.", he says.

Brock nods, watching as Andrew talks to the coaches and wanders aimlessly around Fenway like an excited puppy. Deciding to take a chance, he walks over to the younger male. "Still can't believe you're here, huh?", he teases, giving him a grin.

Turning his head, Andrew gives a decidedly bashful look and Brock is amused to note a slight blush on his cheeks. "Oh yeah. It's been crazy so far. I'm still waiting to wake up from this dream.", he admits. And yeah, Brock knows that feeling all too well. Especially as someone who's had to always fight for a spot on a major league roster.

"Mm, I don't think you'll have that problem. You're gonna be great.", Brock tells him and Andrew gives him a smile that could honestly rival the sun it's so bright and radiant. "Oh, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Brock Holt, by the way. If you need anything, I'd be more than happy to help.", he says, holding his hand out.

Andrew smiles as he shakes Brock's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Brock. Andrew Benintendi, but most call me Benny. And thank you. I appreciate that.", he says, before walking over to take some swings.

Shaking his head fondly, Brock watches as he goes. This kid hadn't even been in Boston a full day, yet he already had Brock feeling like a lovestruck teenager. _God, he was so fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks goes by and things settle into a normal routine as Benny and Brock become fast friends. The two are basically inseparable, hanging out at every opportunity.

It's the perfect partnership really. The savvy veteran in Brock who teaches Benny the ins and outs of life as a major leaguer, helps bring him out of his shell and Benny hangs on Brock's every word, always wanting to learn but also seems to be the perfect compliment to the elder male.

And honestly, everything is great. Except for the fact that Brock has a ridiculous crush on Andrew. A guy he's only known like two weeks.

One day at practice, Brock pulls Dustin aside. "Hey. I need your help, Pedey.", he says. Rolling his eyes, Dustin looks over at him as he already knew where this conversation was going. "Let me guess. It's about Benny, isn't it?"

Not even giving Brock a chance to answer, he continues. "You're clearly crazy about him, so I'd ask him out for drinks. Worst he could do is say no.", Pedey says with a shrug. Now Brock is the one left blushing. "Am I really  _that_ obvious?", he's left wondering.

"Yes, you really are. Now go ask him.", Pedey says as he more or less pushes Brock in Benny's direction. Walking over, Brock watches as Andrew takes some swings and can't help but stare.

 _He looks so calm and composed in the batter's box.,_ the elder male muses as he watches him. Eventually, Benny starts to get in a rhythm as he hits a series of balls all over the field before getting a fastball up and over the plate, sending it down the right field line.

That made everyone stop and take notice, clapping and cheering. Even Brock was impressed. Andrew wasn't the biggest guy, but he definitely had a bit of a power stroke. But honestly, the thing that made him so good was how he played with passion and always gave his all.

After Benny is done taking swings, Brock immediately goes over to him. "Y'know, you're pretty cute. We should definitely go get drinks sometime.", Brock tells him, flashing a grin in his direction.

And Andrew swears his face goes beet red. Well, this was certainly an unexpected development. "Um...yeah sure. Sounds good.", he finally manages to stutter out.

**Author's Note:**

> Set during mid 2016, when Andrew Benintendi gets called up to the main roster by the Red Sox.
> 
> This was inspired by talking to a friend on Tumblr who actually gave me the idea of Benny getting called up and Brock shamelessly flirting with him, but Benny at first is an oblivious idiot.


End file.
